Blue Neighbourhood (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: BAP - Jung Daehyun - Yoo Youngjae. karena kebodohan ku... orang yang aku cintai berbalik membenci ku... DaeJae
1. Wild

**Blue Neighbourhood**

 **Cast : Jung Daehyun - Yoo Youngjae**

 **Hurt Comfort**

 **Rate : M (maybe?)**

 **by :wil-dj**

 **Happy Read *Sorry for typo***

* * *

 **Warn : Mengandung kata-kata kasar, umpatan dan sejenisnya(?) BoyxBoy.**

* * *

Kaki ku melangkah pelan, menelusuri tiap jengkal pasir putih yang terpapar luas memenuhi tepi lautan. Kapal-kapal berukuran sedang berjejer acak. Sebagian kapal tersebut sudah tak terpakai. Teronggok kusam serta Nampak rapuh. Berbeda dengan beberapa tahun silam. Ketika aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Masa-masa dimana aku masih bisa mengecap indahnya kebahagiaan, tertawa lepas bersama sahabat ku.

Dalam bayang semu aku melihat ingatan masa lalu ku. dua keluarga bersenda gurau menghabiskan penghujung hari di temani kayu yang siap di pakai untuk perapian. Membunuh hawa dingin di tepi pantai.

Tawa mereka begitu ku rindukan. Kehangatan yang amat sangat aku rindukan. Bayangan semu dalam fikiran ku menampilkan dua sosok bocah sepuluh tahun yang tengah tertawa riang, berjalan pelan menggiring sepeda kembar berwarna biru. Tawa ringan mereka sekarang terasa mengiris ulu hati ku.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengindahkan kenagan manis itu?

Tangan ku mengusap lembut ukiran nama di sisi kapal tua berwarna biru kusam.

 _DaehyunxYoungjae_

Ukiran nama yang di goreskan kami berdua. Aku jung daehyun dan sahabat ku youngjae. tapi aku fikir dia bukan sahabat ku lagi sejak hari itu. Dia adalah kekasih ku sebelum kemarin, dia memutuskan jalinan kasih kami. tepat tiga hari lalu.

aku dan dia _backstreet,_ baik dari orang tua maupun beberapa teman kami.

yeah, kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan tabu ini. aku yakin seribu persen ayahku akan memisahkan kami jika mengetahui kebenarannya. bersahabat dengan putra bungsu yoo saja sudah dilarang keras oleh ayah, apalagi jika dia mengetahui hubungan kami. tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan melakukan hal gila.

aku sangat faham kelakuan gila ayah sepeninggal ibu. wanita yang amat ia cintai.

Kehilangan orang yang ayah cintai memang mengacaukan hidupnya. Apakah itu juga akan berlaku dengan ku?

 _daehyunie.. kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Jika kau meninggalkan ku, aku pasti akan mengambil hati mu untuk ku simpan sendiri!"_ wajah memerah youngjae kala menitahkan perjanjian itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan ku. Entah dapat dari mana kalimat indahnya enam tahun silam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas kalimat nya, visual ku menjawab dengan cara mengecup pipi nya serta merengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapan ku. Mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban pasti.

"sekarang kau sendiri yang melanggar janji. kau meninggalkan ku.. bahkan membawa seluruh hati ini _jae_..." lirih ku seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati terpaan angin laut yang menghatam wajahku.

Aku masih terus berjalan di temani kilasan memory indah yang ku tata rapih dalam ingatan ku. Hingga tepat di samping lapangan basket kecil, pemandangan memilukan tersaji di depan mata ku. Di seberang lapangan ini, ada dia dan wanita mungil yang men _judge_ dirinya sebagai kekasih youngjae. Mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak terlampau dekat. Gadis bersurai cokelat madu itu tersipu malu setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang tidak terdengar oleh ku. Youngjae tersenyum simpul, menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menjangkau bibir tipis sang gadis.

"Brengsek!" aku kalap. Pemandangan di depan seperti menghujam hati ku dengan pisau tak kasat mata. Perasaan menyesakkan menyeruak memenuhi lorong hati ku. Langkah lebar aku ambil, memotong jarak secepat hembusan angin.

Aku memisahkan dua sejoli tersebut, memandang sengit pada gadis di samping kanan ku.

"menyingkir jalang!" aku mendesis tajam. Menarik youngjae cepat, menghiraukan raungan keras yougjae.

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Teriakan keras youngjae aku abaikan, cengkraman tanganku kian erat. Menarik lengan kurusnya menuju rumah sederhana keluarga ku.

"yak! Jung daehyun! kau tuli hah?! Aku bilang lepas! " dia terus memberontak menarik lengannya agar terlepas dari genggaman ku.

Aku terus menariknya, menaiki anak tangga sebelum mancapai pagar rumah ku.

Pintu utama rumah ku terbuka kasar, dengan cepat aku menutupnya dan melepar tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Nafas kami terburu. Entah karena lelah setelah berjalan cepat atau karena menahan gejolak emosi masing-masing

Aku menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya, bersiap mencumbunya tanpa ampun, belum sempat aku mencicipi manisnya bibir –dia- pihak yang bersangkutan mendorong ku, menahan bahu ku cukup kuat

"kau gila?! Kita sudah berakhir! " bentaknya penuh penekanan.

"Kau yang membuat ku gila! Kita tidak pernah berakhir. itu keputusan sepihak!" kalimat ku tertahan.

Semua ini terlalu kejam bagi ku, kami bersahabat sejak kecil. dan kami menyadari perasaan kami lebih dari seorang sahabat. Kami berkencan hampir setengah umur kami. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? karena gender kami sama? Itu lagu lama! Kami menyadari hal itu jauh sebelum mengalami mimpi basah!

Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang meninggalkan ku, asalkan tidak dengan mu.

"luruskan otak mu! Bukan kah aku sudah bilang hubungan ini sia-sia? Sekedar bersahabatpun orang tua kita tidak menyukai nya" ia menatap tajam

"kata sia-sia tidak akan pernah ada selama kau disamping ku. anggap saja orang tua ku sudah mati. Beres." Aku berucap enteng.

Sebuah tamparan keras hinggap di pipi kiriku, sedikit panas. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apa nya dengan pukulan ayah ku.

"kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ayah mu jika dia mendengar ucapan mu?" ia mencengkram kerah kemeja lusuh ku.

"lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku dengan keputusan mu? meminta ku mengakhiri hubungan ini dan esoknya kau bercumbu mesra dengan jalang?

Kau fikir hati ku tidak hancur melihat itu hah? Aku memperjuangkan mu! Meskipun ayah hanya tau kita sebatas sahabat. Tapi aku tetap ingin memperjuangkan ini semua" suara ku terdengar lirih

"heh? Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memperjuangkan ini. kenapa kau harus repot seperti itu?" ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap ku heran

"apa ayah ku mengancam mu? Atau karena lusa kemarin kau mellihat ku di pukuli ayah? "

Lusa kemarin saat kami menghabiskan waktu di rumah ku, ayah sempat pulang dan youngjae segera masuk kedalam lemari baju ku. aku dan ayah memang bertengkar hebat. Masih dengan masalah yang sama.

Menyuruhku menjauhi keluarga Yoo.

Keluarga sahabat yang merangkap menjadi kekasih ku –Yoo Youngjae—

Dan aku berakhir menyedihkan, wajah penuh lebam setelah menerima bogeman ayah kandung ku sendiri.

"kau menyadarinya huh? Tentu saja aku mudur begitu melihat kau sangat payah. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. jadi bagaimana bisa kau berjanji melindungi ku dari ganas nya jung _Ahjussi?_ Dia bisa mematahkan leher ku dalam sekejap." Youngjae berucap datar, wajahnya mengeras sedingin es

"menyerahlah" lanjutnya sebelum berbalik memengang knop pintu.

Aku meraih bahunya, membuatnya berbalik agar berhadapan dengan tubuh ku. tanpa menunggu reaksi youngjae, aku segera mempertemukan bibir kami. Menyesap kasar _sausage_ hidup milik youngjae.

Melampiaskan semua rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hati ku.

Marah, sedih, terbuang , kecewa. Semua berkumpul menjadi satu rasa yang membuat dada ku sesak. Tubuh ku serasa di remas oleh perasaan ini. kenapa aku begitu lemah?

Selemah itukah aku hingga membuat orang yang aku cintai meninggalkan ku?

Youngjae memukul tubuh ku dengan brutal. Menggerakan kepalanya secara random agar aku berhenti menciumnya. Aku semakin menuntut, menggigit bibirnya dengan maksud bisa mendapat akses masuk kedalam gua hangat miliknya.

Ia melenguh kecil begitu aku berhasil masuk, lidahku menyapu lembut langit-langit mulutnya. Youngjae berhenti memberontak. Memilih pasrah ketika aku bermain lembut.

Tangan ku bergerak memeluk erat pinggang youngjae, mendorong nya menjauh dari pintu utama rumah ini tanpa melepas pagutan. Merangsek masuk menuju kamar ku yang berada di lantai dua.

Tanpa aku sadari, kami sudah berada di dalam ruang pribadi ku, aku masih sibuk menikmati kenyalnya bibir youngjae, Menyesap penuh perasaan. Meski ini yang terakhir, aku ingin cinta ikut andil dalam kegiatan panas kami.

Aku mendorong tubuh youngjae berbaring diatas ranjang ku. memandangnya teduh seraya melepas kemeja biru yang ku kenakan. Melemparnya sembarang arah di susul t-shirt putih polos tanpa lengan milik ku.

Hazel indah youngjae mengerjap beberapa kali, semburat yang aku sukai menghiasi pipi chubby nya. Melihat reaksinya aku tidak mampu menahan senyum lebarku. Aku merunduk, menyandarkan dahi ku pada bahunya yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolah

" _damn! You're so cute!"_ desis ku tertahan. Napas ku terasa berat. Suhu dalam tubuhku beranjak naik bersamaan dengan menyeruaknya wangi tubuh youngjae yang begitu manis –menggoda-.

Tangan youngjae menahan bahu ku "jika kau tidak cepat aku akan pergi!"

"kau tidak sabaran sekali" aku menyeringai keji

"tentu saja, dengan begitu kau bisa lekas pergi dari hidup ku"

Aku terdiam. Mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghujani ku. menekan ribuan bom luka yang ingin meledak.

"ah kau benar. Nikmatilah masa-masa terakhir kita _youngjae-ku_. " iris mata youngjae membulat ketika setetes cairan bening jatuh mendarat di kedua pipi nya

"kau..menangis…" lirihnya

Aku segera meraba wajah ku yang ternyata memang basah,

Tersenyum tipis seraya berucap "ini hanya air" aku mengadukan kedua kening kami.

Memejamkan mata mencoba merekam hembusan napas youngjae

"aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, jangan khawatir. Akan ku buat kau mengingat sentuhan ini selamanya.. "Usai mengutarakan kalimat terakhir ku. aku kembali mencumbu youngjae, menjadikannya milikku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Daging tanpa tulang dimulutku bergelut dengan lidah basah youngjae, saling melilit serta menghisap tak sabar. Lenguhan merdu kembali menguar dari sela-bibir youngjae. Aku melepas ciuman kami, mengambil napas sejenak sebelum mengecup lembut bibirnya yang merah. aku mulai menurunkan kecupan lembut itu turun kedagu. youngjae mendongak, memberi akses lebih untukku.

tepat di perpotongan leher youngjae, aku menyesap keras menghasilkan tanda kepemilikan ku.

pria manis dibawahku mendesis nikmat. melenguh kecil kala tangan nakal ku menyingkap baju yang ia kenakan. menggoda dengan sensual tonjolan didadanya.

sejauh kami menjalin hubungan. kami tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik se-dewasa ini. hanya sekedar kecupan kecil dibibir dan diwajah , aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya akan menjaga dia, termasuk menjaga youngjae dari hormon masa muda ku, tapi apa aku masih sanggup.. ?

pemandangan didepan ku terlalu 'sayang' untuk dilewatkan.

bibir kissablenya tampak sedikit bengkak, terbuka alami meraup oksigen secara rakus untuk memenuhi paru-paru nya.

aku mengusap lembut sisi wajah youngjae, memandang wajah nya dengan tatapan sendu. otak ku sempat memberi sugesti positif. berfikir mungkin saja youngjae menikmati sentuhan ku, dan nyatanya.. -tidak.

pandangan dingin dan tajam ia pancarkan lewat hazel indahnya. membekukan seluruh aliran darah ku.

"aku mencintai mu.." bisiku parau. aku menutup hati ku. menghapus segala pandangan dingin yang ia lemparkan. mengutamakan nafsu serta emosi ku untuk mengekang menjadi milik ku.

"aku mencintai mu" aku mengecup lembut daun telinga youngjae. bibirku asik bergerilya menelusuri daerah-daerah yang mungkin menjadi area sensitifnya.

"nnhhhhhhh~~... " youngjae menahan eranganya

"—ah! Hahh… aku… mem- -nhhh…membenci mu! "

gerakan ku terhenti. tubuh ku menegang. kata benci sungguh sakral untuk keluar dari mulut youngjae yang di peruntukkan padaku.

"aku tidak peduli" ucap ku datar. kembali melanjutkan aksi ku. walaupun aku tau ini semua hanya akan memperkeruh situasi, aku sadar betul dengan apa yang aku lakukan. _i'm rape him._

"setelah aku melakukan ini, bencilah aku! benci aku sampai kau tidak lagi mengingat ku. sampai aku mati karena rasa bersalah" aku menduduki perut youngjae yang terekspose.

mata indah itu berkilau pedih, aku mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"-a –aku mencintai mu –sangat! Jadilah milikku untuk kali terakhir… " ujar ku putus asa.

"lakukan sesuka mu" ucapnya pelan. Ia memalingkan wajah nya dari ku. setetes cairan bening mengalir deras melewati tulang hidungnya.

Begitu pula yang terajdi padaku. Aku menyentuh nya diiringi uraian air mata yang enggan terhenti. haruskah berakhir seperti ini?

Semiris ini kah akhir dari kisah cinta kita?

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Ruang bercorak baby blue ini amat hening. setelah satu jam lalu penuh oleh desahan dan hawa panas yang mendominasi. Aku mengusap pelan surai hitam kecoklatan milik youngjae, bahunya naik turun seirama dengan hembusan napasnya. aku segera beranjak takut menganggu si pangeran manis.

Aku meraih sebaskom air hangat dan merendam handuk kecil, memerasnya pelan sebelum menyentuh tubuh naked youngjae.

"nghhhhh~… " ia melenguh pelan kala aku mengusap bagian lehernya.

Ini seperti penyiksaan dalam keindahaan, aku harus menahan hormone remaja ku agar tidak menerjang tubuh menggodanya. Si hormone bodoh ini harus puas akan apa yang di dapatnya barusan.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat perasaan ku membuncah karena dua hal. Pertama karena aku yakin youngjae masih memiliki perasaan padaku. ia mendesahkan nama ku penuh perasaan bukankah itu bisa menjadi _clue_ bahwa ia masih mencintai ku?

kedua karena aku tau.. ini semua adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Aku tau.. aku ini licik. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat meninggalkannya sama sekali. Walaupun aku sudah berjanji akan meninggalkannya tapi aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Biarlah aku menjadi seorang pecundang.

Aku rela menjilat ludah ku sendiri demi bersama mu jae.. aku akan bersama mu dari kejauhan. Mengintai mu sebisa mungkin. Menjaga mu dari bajingan seperti ku.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh youngjae dari sisa aktivitas panas kami, aku segera memakai-kan bokser baru dan celana tanggung pada kaki jenjang youngjae. Beralih menuju lemari guna mencari pakaian atasan untuk youngjae.

Namun gerakan ku mengais tumpukan baju segera terhenti ketika bunyi pintu kamarku terbuka kasar. tubuh ayah yang terhuyung memenuhi bingkai pintu yang terbuka. tangannya memegang sisi kepalanya yang menunduk.

Sosok di atas ranjangku segera bangun terduduk. Hazelnya membulat takut menatap sosok ayah ku yang masih sibuk mengontrol fokusnya. Aku segera mengahampiri youngjae, mengulurkan hoddie hitam.

"pakailah " aku tersenyum tipis, aku mengusap sayang surai nya yang berantakan. Youngjae meraihnya cepat, mengenakan hoddie tersebut terburu-buru dengan tangan gemetar, aku segera merengkuhnya. Mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"bocah sialan! apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah ku?!" mata segaris ayah melebar. menatap garang ke arah ku-kami

Tubuh youngjae menegang dalam pelukan ku, ia berusaha melepas pelukan ku. aku menghela nafas kasar.

"bocah sialan ini anak mu ayah." sahut ku datar

"aku tanya apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?!" ayah tak menggubris ucapan ku

"ayah sudah tau dengan jelas apa yang baru saja kami la- "

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku, tiba-tiba ayah menerjang ku dengan tinjunya. Membuat tubuhku sedikit oleng, pukulan ayah mengenai telak wajah kiri ku.

"dasar bocah tidak tau diri! jadi ini alasan mu tidak mau menjauhi dia?!" ayah berbicara dengan lantang, selantang pukulan serta tendangannya yang menikam ku tanpa ampun.

tentu saja kali ini aku menghindar gesit. aku tidak mau lagi di anggap payah oleh youngjae-ku. setidaknya aku tidak membalas pukulan ayah.

beberapa pukulan ayah mendarat di tubuh ku. tapi tak sebanyak biasanya. tubuh nya yang beraroma alkohol menjauh beberapa langkah kala aku mendorongnya.

kilatan marah ayah kini beralih pada youngjae, ia melangkah lebar hendak mendekati sosok yang aku cinta. namun dengan cepat aku berdiri menghadang niatnya.

"minggir"

aku masih bergeming. menatap iris hitam ayah.

"aku bilang menyingkir brengsek! " ayah hendak memukul ku, seperkian detik sebelum ia mencapai tubuhku, aku mencekal pergelangan tangan ayah, memelintirnya kebalakang dan mendorongnya kedepan, membuat tubuh ayah terjungkal menabrak meja belajar ku, lampu tidur ku terjatuh menghantam lantai, menimbulkan bunyi khas benda mudah pecah.

"jangan pernah ayah menyentuhnya!" suara ku menggema.

ayah terkekeh pelan. memandang sengit pada ku.

"cinta normal saja sudah merepotkan, kau fikir akan mudah dengan kisah terlarang kalian?" ayah berkelakar remeh. Tanpa aku jelaskan, Otak cerdasnya segera menganalisis hubungan kami dengan cepat.

"jangan samakan cinta tak normal ku dengan cinta normal mu ayah. Jika memang sulit, aku hanya perlu mempermudah hal yang kau bilang merepotkan" aku tersenyum kecil

" _damn!_ " ayah menendang keras bagian ulu hatiku. punggung ini terasa ngilu bersinggungan dengan dinding putih di belakang ku.

" ini semua gara-gara kau!" desis tuan jung. entah sejak kapan tangan kanannya memegang pisau lipat. ia melangkah cepat, menghampiri youngjae yang gemetar di atas ranjang. Wajah manisnya kian pias.

Saat ayah mengayunkan pisau nya, aku segera menangkap mata pisau yang hampir menjangkau youngjae.

 **#BRAK!**

"sudah kubilang JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA! " aku berteriak penuh amarah. tak mengindahkan tangan ku yang berdarah karena mencengkram pisau lipat ayah.

tangan kanan ku mencengkram kuat kerah lehernya. Menghimpit tubuh setengah abad ayah. ia terbatuk kecil,

"-da -daehyun" suara youngjae terdengan lirih.

"lepas bocah durhaka!"

"tidak! sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti youngjae" geram ku tak sabar

"tentu! tentu saja aku berjanji akan membunuh nya!"

mendengar kalimat penuh ancaman ayah, otak ku tidak bisa berfikir banyak. segera aku membenturkan dahi kami. ayah mengaduh keras, aku menghempaskan tubuh ayah kelantai, berlari menjauh setelah meraih tangan youngjae

"cepat!" aku menarik youngjae yang masih membeku. berdecak kesal karena ia tak mengetahui situasi. aku tau seberapa gila ayah ku saat ini.

tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku menggendong youngjae, membawanya dalam gendongan dibelakang ku.

maafkan aku ayah.. maaf aku mengecewakan mu. Beragam benda tumpul mengimbangi lari ku, ayah melemparkan semua benda yang bisa di jangkau nya ke arah ku,

"AKH!" pekikkan tertahan youngjae menghentikan lari ku di ujung tangga. Aku segera melirik wajah youngjae yang tampak kesakitan, hingga darah segar mengucur dari sisi kiri kepalanya.

Napas ku tercekat, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengusai diri. Aku menurunkan youngjae dari gendongan ku. melepas baju yang tengah aku kenakan dan megikatnya melingkar, menutupi luka youngjae berharap darah yang keluar tidak terlalu banyak.

"brengsek!" aku mengumpat keras menyadari benda yang di lempar ayah adalah guci besar berwarna abu. Guci tersebut hancur membentur lantai, menghamburkan seluruh koin didalamnya.

Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan menggema ayah di ujung tangga atas. Aku meletakan tangan kiri ku pada bahu youngjae sementara tangan kanan ku berada di lipatan lututnya. menggedong youngjae meninggalkan rumah ku setelah sebelumnya mengunci rapat pintu utama.

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Ini bukan tindakan seorang pecundang, aku hanya berusaha melindungi orang yang aku cintai dengan caraku sendiri, aku harus mengontrol emosiku agar tidak membunuh ayah kandung ku sendiri karena sudah melukai _youngjae-ku_. jikapun aku ingin membunuhnya, aku tidak akan membunuh ayah di depan kekasih ku sendiri.

"tunggu aku bocah bangsat!" auman keras ayah terdengar hingga mencapai halaman rumah kecil kami, aku segera menurunkan youngjae perlahan. Memasang gembok pada pengait kunci pagar rumah. Youngjae masih terpaku memproses seluruh kejadian cepat yang sedang ia alami. Luka di kepalanya seolah terlupakan begitu saja.

Tangan ku meraih tubuh youngjae membawanya mendekati sebuah gerbang –tepat berada disamping rumah ku- . belum sempat aku menekan bell rumahnya,tiba-tiba gerbang berwarna coklat itu terbuka lebar menampilkan dua sosok yang begitu aku hormati. Raut wajah mereka menampilkan kekhawatiran mendalam.

"apa yang terjadi? Kami mendengar ayah mu berteriak lagi!" itu suara Tuan Yoo. Meski ia sedang memiliki konflik dengan ayah, tapi ia sekalipun tak pernah marah padaku.

Mendengar kalimat khawatir Tuan Yoo membuat hati ku mencelos jatuh. Ayahku bahkan tak pernah lagi mengkhawatirkan ku –mungkin-.

"sayang.. –ke –kepala mu.. –"

" maaf ! " ucap ku lantang dan menunduk dalam. Ribuan penyesalan tumbuh lebat dalam hati ku.

Usapan lembut bibi Yoo membuat ku mendongak, memandang iris madu nya yang menatap ku sendu. " tidak ap—"

"akhh!" youngjae memekik pelan, kepalanya menunduk dalam melihat cairan putih pekat meluncur turun melewati paha bawahnya, tercetak jelas menuruni lututnya yang terekspose. Kedua tangan youngjae terkepal menahan amarah. Aku tahu itu, bahunya bergetar pelan menahan isak.

Brengsek! Aku benar-benar brengsek!

Pemandangan itu tak luput dari penglihatan kedua orang tua youngjae. Aku yakin mereka cukup tau apa yang terjadi pada putra mereka.

" Kau! " Bentak paman Yoo keras. Telunjuknya mengacu tepat pada wajah ku. aura tenangnya melebur berubah menjadi amarah yang memuncak. Tamparan keras menghantam wajah ku yang sudah di hiasi lebam. Bau anyir menyesap indra pengecap ku.

Pukulannya lumayan keras, bisa kurasakan setetes dara mengalir dari sudut bibir kiri ku.

" brengsek! Beraninya kau memukul putra ku! " ayah muncul dari atas pagar rumah kami. Ia melompat turun seperti tupai. Setelah mendarat sempurna ia berjalan cepat hendak menerjang tubuh paman Yoo dengan pukulannya. Aku segera menghentikan gerakan beringas ayah. Menahan tangannya yang sudah terayun

" lepaskan bocah! Tidak boleh ada yang memukul mu kecuali aku! " geramnya di depan wajah ku. aku masih bergeming. Berdiri diantara ayah dan Paman Yoo. Ayah mencoba memukul ku dengan tangan kirinya yang lagi-lagi aku tahan

" shit! Kenapa kau masih bersikeras membela keluarga bajingan itu?!" raung ayah menghempaskan seraya menendang perut ku, aku masih tak terpengaruh, tetap berdiri kokoh meski ayah menendang ku sekuat tenaga. Ia mundur beberapa langkah

" keluarga bajingan? " ulang ku lirih

" bukan kah sebenarnya yang pantas di sebut bajingan adalah ayah dan aku?" aku berujar datar. Tak memperdulikan warga komplek mulai berkumpul menonton kami penuh rasa ingin tahu.

" kau lihat Yoo?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku hingga dia menghina ayah nya sendiri! "

" aku tid—"

"aku yang bajingan! Kau dengar ayah?! Anak mu lah bajingan itu! Aku membuat anak nya menjadi Homo! Mengekang nya untuk mencintai pria menjijikan seperti ku!

Kau dengar?! Aku yang menjerumuskan putra nya! Aku bahkan memaksanya mencintai ku meski aku tau dia _straight_! " aku meledak seketika. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara karena kalimat ku terlalu menyedihkan

" aku mecintai nya ayah.. sangat mencintai nya. Aku mencintai nya… " rapal ku lirih

" kau hanya perlu berhenti mencintai nya! Cukup lupakan bocah breng—"

" tidak semudah itu! " balas ku melengking keras. Dada ku naik turun menahan emosi yang sudah meledak, tak jauh dari ayah yang memandang ku sengit

" kau yang mempersulitnya! Sampai sekarat pun aku tidak akan menerima hubungan sepihak itu. Kapan kau akan mengerti? Kau berteman dengan bocah sialan itu saja ayah tidak bisa menerima nya?! "

Aku tertawa pilu, melupakan desas desus penonton yang ada di sekitar ku.

"lagi pula siapa yang butuh persetujuan mu pak tua?" kekeh ku tanpa minat. Dan secepat kedipan mata aku memasang wajah putus asa

"kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit nya penolakan bukan" ucap ku lemah. Ayah terdiam tubuh nya menegang mendengar kalimat lirih ku.

Ia berdecak kesal sebelum hengkang dari drama murahan yang aku ciptakan. Tanpa aku sadari kepalan tangan ku kian mengerat menyebabkan darah segar mengalir deras melewati sela jari ku.

"daehyun-a.. " suara lembut bibi yoo seakan mencabik ku. bagaimana mungkin ia masih bersikap lembut pada pria yang sudah menghancurkan harga diri putra nya?!

Aku bergeming, memberi reflek mundur kala tangan lembutnya hendak memegang lengan ku. aku tidak ingin tangan wanita yang begitu aku hormati itu ternodai tubuh najis ku.

"mianhae… " ucap ku ambigu. Sedikit menundukkan kepala sebelum pergi berlawanan arah dengan langkah ayah.

 _youngjae-a... maaf, maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti mu. maaf karena aku sudah memperlihat kan sisi iblis ku, sosok iblis dalam diriku yang sudah menghancurkan mu. bisa kurasakan titik pendar bahagia yang kau ciptakan kian memudar..._

 _kebahagiaan..._

 _haramkah jika aku ingin mengecap bahagia dengan mu jae? kau membuat ku jatuh cinta, rasa yang terkadang menyakitkan namun penuh kenikmatan secara bersamaan.._

 _cinta ini membuat ku begitu liar, liar mencari celah cinta mu yang mungkin masih tersisa untuk ku. harus kah kuhentikan rasa yang tengah tumbuh subur dihatiku jae..?_

 _jika itu mau mu.. kumohon tunggu sejenak..._

 _bertahan lah sebentar saja sebelum aku bisa pergi dengan bangga dari hadapan mu,_

 _tunggu sampai aku bisa memupuskan perasaan yang tak pernah bisa ku bunuh._

* * *

 ***The End***

 **:Wild:**

* * *

 **ide ini ke inspirasi dari lagu troye sivan, dengan judul yang sama. ending nya juga mungkin sama kaya mv-nya. #dibocorindeh. scene semi naninu-nya garing sekali, kkk aku nyadar koq. jujur pas nulis ini, feel nya gak begitu dapet TT . maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan lebai, dan mendramatisir.**

 **maaf kalo alur ceritanya berantakan dan masih itu2 aja. belum ada ide fresh yang anti mainstream #plak #gaya**

 **makasih yang udah RR di ff kemarin^^**

 **oke, Hope you enjoy**

 **See You**


	2. Fools

**Blue Neighbourhood**

 **Cast : Jung Daehyun - Yoo Youngjae**

 **Happy Read *Sorry for typo***

* * *

"itu dia anak yang memaksa sahabatnya menjadi homo"

"aku dengar ayah nya memukulinya karena dia gay"

"benar-benar tidak tau diri"

"dia tidak pantas hidup! "

"sampah masyarakat! "

" aku pasti sudah membunuhnya jika dia salah satu keluargaku! "

"hahaha untung nya tidak bukan?"

aku mendengar jelas seluruh celotehan tak berguna bocah tengik disini. entah satu angkatan atau pun senior ku, mereka bersikap sama. memandang ku jijik penuh hinaan. penjaga gerbang pun tak luput memandang ku mual. aku tau siapa penyebar berita itu. tentu saja wanita yang di kencani dia.

aku tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan mereka. hampir satu minggu aku mengalami hal ini, sejak hari itu pula _dia_ -youngjae- absen dikelas. aku tidak tau kenapa pihak sekolah tidak mengeluarkan ku setelah meletupnya berita , lagi pula aku tidak begitu peduli.

aku mendorong keras pintu ujung kiri kelas ku. seisi kelas sontak melihat ku sebal. aku membungkuk sebentar pada guru wanita yang tengah berpidato di depan kelas. ia menghela napas kasar.

"duduklah!" perintahnya tegas. aku hanya diam, melanjutkan langkah ku yang tertunda.

" saya tinggal sebentar, ingat! jangan gaduh!" titah nya sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa ponsel di genggamannya.

bisik-bisik menyebalkan kembali berdengung seperti lebah melahirkan. mereka benar-benar tidak lelah menggujingi ku tepat didepan hidung ku. aku masih acuh dengan apa yang mereka gunjingkan asalkan-

"-pasti youngjae juga menggoda daehyun! dia itu hanya jalang yang menjadi parasit bagi jung daehyun. kalian tidak boleh memojokkan dia. jika youngjae tida mengingkan nya, harusnya dia melawan. bukankah youngjae itu seorang pria juga? ahh atau orang yang kalian bela itu hanya pria setengah wanita?"

 **#BRAK!**

aku menendang meja disampingku. memandang bengis pada gadis berperawakan tinggi. satu kelas melihat ku takut, tak terkecuali gadis baru saja menjelek-jelekan youngjae.

kaki ku melangkah cepat dan meraih surai panjangnya sebelum ia pergi menjauh.

"akhh! " ia menjerit sakit, aku memandang bengis wajah penuh make up nya

"yakk! lepas brengsek! ishhh " ia memukul pelan tangan ku, meminta secara visual agar aku melepas cengkraman dirambutnya,

"jaga mulut mu jalang! sekali lagi mulut hina mu membual tentang youngjae. aku berjanji akan merobek mulut mu! " aku melempar tubuhnya kedepan. tubuhnya membentur white board kelas. gadis itu meringis sakit, matanya merah mengeluarkan air mata. tak sampai di situ, aku menarik lagi surainya hingga ia berdiri. menulikan pendengaran ku akan makian makhluk berisik ini

"DIAM!" teriak ku lantang tepat di depan wajah badut si jalang

kini tangan kiri ku ikut andil mencengkram rahang nya. seluruh penjuru kelas memandang ngeri

"aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan wajah badut mu _bitch_! ini juga berlaku untuk kalian. jangan pernah berani menggunjingi _dia_ , atau aku akan meremukan setiap sendi kalian."

aku melepas cengkraman ku, membiarkan gadis itu menangis ketakutan. setelah kejadian cukup menyebalkan ini, aku duduk nyaman di kursi paling ujung. melipat kedua tangan ku guna merajut mimpi indah yang hanya bisa aku rasakan ketika tertidur.

mimpi ku cukup ringan, hanya menikmati hidup bersama youngjae dan anak angkat kami.

ahh sepertinya mimpi ku tidak seringan kenyatannya.

menyedihkan.

* * *

 **Fools**

* * *

hati ku mendadak berdenyut sakit ketika salju pertama di musim dingin ini jatuh mencium tanah. Beberapa tahun silam, salju inilah yang menjadi saksi penghapusan status sahabat kami, mengakhiri friend zone yang membatasi perasaan ku.

"apa kau masih ingat hari itu jae.. ? " gumam ku pelan seraya menengadahkan wajah. Memejamkan mata menikmati dingin nya salju.

"kudengar kau memukul teman sekelas mu? Dan wanita? Yang benar saja, kau ini banci huh?"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar suara sepupuku berceletuk. Hampir seminggu ini dia selalu menganggu waktu sendiri ku diatap sekolah. Daerah yang entah sejak kapan aku klaim sebagai tempat ku dan youngjae.

"selain mencabuli sahabat sendiri ternyata kau juga cukup ringan tangan heh? Kemana pergi nya seorang jung daehyun yang baik hati itu?" ia masih melanjutkan celotehannya.

"dia mati" jawab ku ringan.

"wah itu mengerikan. Tapi aku senang melihat mu hancur seperti ini"

"sepertinya kau punya dendam pribadi dengan ku tuan im jaebum" aku menatapnya heran. Ia masih terkekeh ringan menikmati kehancuran diriku.

"sangat benci. Mm...mungkin lebih spesifik ke ibu mu." Paparnya ringan. Ia berdiri menyandar di pagar perbatasan rooftop. Menengadah sok dramatis, membuat ku berdecih tak suka.

"hidup ibu ku sekarang tak lebih menjadi pengganti sosok ibu mu. Kakek sialan itu selalu mengeluk-elukan nama ibu mu. Membandingkan mereka padahal tau kalau mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Aku tau ibu tertekan, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Ia terus menjalani perannya seperti sebuah robot." Jae bum berkelakar

"kau menaruh dendam pada orang yang salah, letakan dendam mu pada si tua bangka itu dan peringati ibu mu untuk sesekali _membangkang_ , buatlah tua bangka itu merasakan kembali kehilangan seorang putri" aku menatap im jaebum datar. ia tampak berfikir keras mencerna celetukan ringan ku

"cara berfikir mu mirip komplotan mafia" jaebum berdecih kesal, memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana sebelum hengkang dari rofftop ini.

"jagalah youngjae untuk ku" pesan ku lirih. jaebum menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap ku "dan apa yang akan aku dapatkan?"

"cinta nya mungkin" aku berbalik, enggan ditatap intens oleh sepasang mata tipisnya.

"deal, dengan begitu kau akan sepenuhnya _hancur_ bukan.." ucapnya sambil lalu, pintu rooftop berdebum pelan melenyapkan sosok im jaebum.

 _"sekarang-pun aku sudah hancur...-kan?"_

* * *

 **FOOLS**

* * *

matahari terlihat lelah mengeluarkan sinarnya di tengah hamparan es. rintik salju turun teratur menamani penghujung hari. aku mengeratkan _coat_ lusuh yang melekat ditubuh ku, mengusir rasa dingin.

aku menghela nafas lelah, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku cukup lemah. biasanya aku akan kerja part time di sebuah club lima kali dalam seminggu. tapi sekarang, aku hanya mampu masuk tiga hari dalam seminggu. bos cantik disana memaklumi keadaan ku, ia sungguh baik untuk ukuran seorang atasan pada karyawan gelap seperti diriku.

"daehyun-a!" aku berbalik, menghentikan langkah ku tepat di belokan jalan yang menanjak. pria bergigi kelinci tersenyum lebar. ia berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"bocah brengsek kurang ajar! kenapa seminggu ini kau tidak menghubungi ku?" ujarnya kesal, tangan cantiknya ikut andil memukul kepala ku.

"hyung! sakit"

"di acuhkan lebih sakit lagi" aku terkekeh pelan.

"ponsel ku rusak hyung, ada apa? jangan bilang kau ingin berkeluh kesah tentang _kekasih_ mu itu?"

"aku mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh!" ia merangkul bahu ku akrab, dia kim himchan, pria cantik berusia dua puluhan. mengenalnya membuatku merasa mempunyai sosok 'kakak' yang tidak pernah aku miliki.

himchan hyung salah satu pelanggan club tempat ku bekerja, dia orang _berada_ tentu saja. bisa dilihat dari apa yang ia kenakan. semuanya bermerk. ah satu hal yang disayang kan dari nya. dia gay. jika tidak, mungkin aku akan memaksa nya menjadi kekasih ku. perlu dicatat bahwa aku bukanlah seorang gay maupun straight.

himchan hyung terlalu _sayang_ untuk di acuhkan, tapi karena sosok youngjae, aku mengindahkan godaan untuk merebut himchan hyung dari _kekasihnya._

dia - _himchan hyung-_ asyik berceloteh mengenai orang yang ia anggap _kekasihnya._

"bahkan dia masih saja menolak _bercinta_ dengan ku! bukankah itu artinya dia tidak mencintai ku?!" ia meremas bahu ku marah. aku melepas rangkulannya, menatap himchan hyung serius

"mengajaknya bercinta bukan cara yang bagus untuk membuktikan cinta kekasih mu hyung... " ujar ku tegas.

"cih, jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau sudah mengalaminya! dasar bocah tengik" himchan hyung berdecak sebal.

' _aku memang sudah mengalaminya hyung.. dan itu membuat dia membenci ku'_

"kalau hyung mau, coba saja tinggalkan dia. buat dia merasa kehilangan mu. aku fikir cara itu cukup ampuh untuk menguji cinta pria mu" saran ku seperti seorang konsultan.

rasanya aku ingin terbahak keras menyadari ucapan ku sendiri. manusia memang lebih pintar memberi saran pada orang lain tapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"bagaimana jika himchan hyung menjadi kekasih ku? dengan senang ha- -ish! sakit hyung!" aku mengaduh keras. ia menendang tulang kering ku dengan sepatu mahalnya.

"aku tidak sudi! dasar bocah hitam. _jaa ne!_ " ia melenggang pergi menyeberangi _zebra cross_. setibanya di ujung jalan, himchan hyung berbalik. melambai ringan padaku seperti bocah lima tahun

aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. lihat siapa yang mirip bocah sekarang.

"semoga kisah mu tidak semiris milikku hyung"

* * *

 **Fools**

* * *

tubuh ku bergetar pelan menahan sakit yang bersumber dari hati ku. aliran darah ini seakan terhenti sesaat, perasaan ku berkecamuk hebat melihat sosok nya berdiri tak jau dari ku ditemani wanita pendek berseragam senior high school. ia tampak berdiri kaku sama sepertiku. rasa bersalah mulai tumbuh lebat melihat tubuh youngjae gemetar takut ketika pandangan kami bertemu.

tangan putih gadis disamping youngjae dengan lancang menautkan jemarinya pada tangan mungil youngjae yang termor. gadis tersebut tersenyum bak malaikat seraya berucap sesuatu yang nampaknya membuat youngjae tenang.

ahh lihat lah jung daehyun, kau bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan nya. justru kau lah sumber ketakutannya.

hati ku menjerit tak terima kala hazel indahnya berbalik menatap ku dingin. termor di tubuhnya kian menghilang seiring mengeratnya genggam tangan si gadis perusak hubungan kami.

kami? masih pantaskah kata kami menggambarkan aku dan youngjae?

dua sosok itu berjalan pasti melewati ku. bahkan mereka tersenyum senang membicarakan hal yang terlihat begitu lucu. tawa mereka mirip seperti nyanyian kematian untuk ku.

kenapa harus sesakit ini? jantungku berdetak cepat seakan hendak melompat keluar. merasa enggan berada telalu lama didalam tubuhku yang tengah terjangkit virus _pesakitan_.

aku menahan dada ku kiriku. menekan rasa sakit yang kian merajai tubuh ini.

 _"youngjae-ah.. -hiks youngjae.. yoo youngjae..."_ bibir ku terus merapal nama youngjae. berharap dengan ini rasa sakit ku bisa sedikit menguap. namun perkiraan ku salah, kini air mata ku ikut andil turun deras membasahi kedua pipi ku. membuang sesak yang datang serentak. langkah siput ku terhenti tepat di gerbang rumah ku. kilasan balik kejadian minggu lalu kembali berputar. membuat seluruh tubuh ku mengkerut pilu, meraung dalam diam ditemani lelehan air mata yang kian tak terbendung.

kaki ku terasa lemas seakan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menopang tubuhku. aku jatuh terduduk, menangisi skenario hidup ku yang menyedihkan.

 _"youngjae-a... hiks.. kenapa.. -sakit sekali"_ lirihku tak berarti.

 _sisi brengsek ku tidak pernah menyesal pernah memaksa mu menjadi 'milikku'. namun disisi lain, aku begitu menyesal sudah menyakiti mu._

 _aku hanya menginginkan mu, apa itu salah?_

 _aku ingin mendekap mu, aku ingin memeluk mu dan mengklaim dirimu hanya untuk diriku. apa itu juga salah?_

 _apa itu terlalu egois?_

 _karena kebodohan ku... orang yang aku cintai berbalik membenci ku..._

 _i'm lost control and lose you, now and forever... it's really hurt jae. if i can.. i think.. i'm better off dead_

* * *

 **.Fools.**

 *****THE - END*****

 **R &R?**

* * *

 **Maaf alur dan gaya bahasa nya berantakan T.T... bener-bener lagi kacau fikiran aku. di part ini memang gak ada moment daejae, ini untuk kebutuhan ff selanjutnya -mungkin-**

 **makasih banget yang udah R &R di ff sebelumnya...^^**

 **Ps:** _berhubung lepi ku masih rusak, jadi gk bisa sering2 update ff... ini juga updatenya pake kumputer ditempat kerja #slap *janganditiru*._

 **See you ^^**


	3. Talk Me Down

**Talk Me Down (Blue Neighbourhood)**

 **Daejae**

 **by: wil_dj**

* * *

 **Sorry fo typo**

* * *

Sepasang mata elang memandang kosong langit biru bercorak gumpalan putih. iris yang dulunya memancarkan keceriaan tampak hampa tanpa jiwa. dalam benak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu terputar kilas balik membahagiakan tentang kehidupanya dimasa lampau.

jika ia boleh memilih, mungkin laki-laki tampan tersebut memilih hidup terjebak dalam masa lalu. menikmati keindahan hidup yang tuhan berikan tanpa harus pergi ke masa depan. masa dimana semua kesakitan itu perlahan membunuhnya.

membunuh jiwa remaja sang bocah.

meski ia masih belia, daehyun nama si pria tampan itu sudah cukup dewasa.. atau dipaksa untuk bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya.

ia diharuskan hidup berdua dengan sang ayah setelah kepergian ibunya. dan hal itu membuat ayah daehyun cukup ringan tangan, meski ia hanya melakukan secuil kesalahan. jangan lupakan jika ada yang mengungkit perihal kematian sang ibu.. Tuan Jung -ayah daehyun- tak segan untuk merobek mulut orang tersebut.

seperti halnya kejadian enam tahun lalu. tepat dimana penderitaan serta kebahagiaan daehyun dimulai.

ketika ia sudah mendapatkan hati pria yang ia cintai di usia belia, ia juga harus rela menelan peliknya hidup. hanya karena kejadian sepele, tuan jung melarang keras sang putra semata wayangnya untuk bersua dengan yoo youngjae.

laki-laki manis pemilik hati seorang jung daehyun.

karena itulah daehyun serta youngjae harus kuat menutup rapat hubungan terlarang mereka.

 _backstreet._

enam tahun sudah mereka merahasiakan hubungan tersebut. namun siapa yang akan tahan dengan hal itu? youngjae lah salah satunya. daehyun berfikir kekasih nya itu sudah muak dengan acara kucing-kucingan ini. tepat sebulan kurang beberapa hari lalu, youngjae memutuskan hubungan mereka, membuat seorang jung daehyun kalap. terlalu sakit menelan pil pahit kehidupannya. dan puncaknya terjadi tiga minggu lalu, masa dimana daehyun merenggut harga diri youngjae, menghancurkan lelaki manisnya dengan cinta liar yang ia miliki.

 _iblis._ ya. daehyun sangat sadar ia memang iblis, sosok iblis dalam dirinya telah menghancurkan segalanya.

 _'apa sebaiknya aku mati saja?'_ akhir-akhir ini kalimat itu selalu menghantui daehyun, kalimat terindah yang menemani keseharian daehyun setiap detiknya. dan pemikiran itu terpatahkan begitu saja oleh rasa takut. bukan rasa takut mati, melainkan rasa takut tidak melihat sosok indah yoo youngjae.

dia tidak akan sanggup mati sebelum melihat youngjae nya _terpejam_ terlebih dahulu. ' _jadi... apa tidak sebaiknya aku membunuh youngjae saja?'_ fikiran gila itu terlintas begitu dalam benak daehyun.

tak lama daehyun terkekeh menyeramkan "mustahil, melihatnya tak bernafas sama seperti kiamat untukku" gumaman pelan daehyun menggema diruangan kosong berisikan puluhan kursi _single._

pintu geser di pojok depan ruangan kelas mengalihkan lamunan daehyun. di ujung sana, nampak pria manis yang begitu ia rindukan berdiri kaku ketika mendapati daehyun ada di ruangan tersebut. daehyun tersenyum tipis, namun di balas tatapan dingin oleh pria- _nya_. lagi-lagi hatinya terlempar begitu jauh melihat kenyataan yang ada.

"youngja-a " daehyun mencoba memanggilnya, suara bak lonceng daehyun kini berubah serak karena terlalu jarang berbicara, atau mungkin terlalu sering berteriak gila dibarengi tangisan putus asa.

laki-laki manis diseberang daehyun tak menggubris panggilnya.

 _itu sudah biasakan?_

daehyun mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang terus remuk oleh penolakan-penolakan youngjae. ia belum pernah sekalipun berhasil mengajak youngjae berbicara. atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara makian. bagi daehyun itu lebih baik di banding diacuhkan seperti ini.

himcah hyung benar, _'diacuhkan lebih sakit dari apapun'_

"youngjae-a... apa kau sudah ada niat memaafkan ku? aku... minta maaf"

masih tidak ada respon. pria manis itu sibuk mencari _sesuatu_ didalam ranselnya. ia nampak tergesa seakan tengah berada diruangan penuh api bersama daehyun

"kau boleh memukul ku atau bahkan membunuh ku, tapi tolong maaf kan aku"

"..."

"jika memang memaafkan ku terlalu berat, jangan diami aku seperti ini. aku mohon, katakan sesuatu" daehyun melangkah mendekati youngjae

"sekali lagi kau melangkah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku" dibelakang sana tubuh daehyun menegang kaku. kalimat pertama yang ia dengar dari youngjae bermakna ganda baginya.

senang namun menyakitkan.

"kau membenci ku?" pertanyaan paling bodoh itu lolos dari mulut kering daehyun tanpa sempat ia saring.

"kau masih bertanya? " youngjae berdecih tak suka. ia melangkah lebar menuju keluar ruangan

"meski kau membenci ku, bisakah kau biarkan aku melihat mu dari kejauhan? aku berjanji kau tidak akan menyadari keberadaan ku. bahkan aku jamin kau tidak akan melihat bayangan ku di sekitar mu" daehyun bertanya penuh harap. namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah gebrakkan pintu geser ruangan senyap tersebut. youngjae berlalu pergi tanpa sudi menangkap wajah putus asa daehyun.

bisa saja ia tak tega dan berbalik merengkuh tubuh tan daehyun yang kian menyusut. bohong jika youngjae acuh pada pria tampan pengisi hatinya.

"memang tidak bisa ya" daehyun menyender lemas dibelakang mejanya. menutupi wajah penuh penderitaan itu menggunakan tangan kanan nya, menghalau cairan bening yang hendak terjun bebas dari kelopak matanya.

"aku membenci kalian, tapi kenapa melihat mu hancur seperti ini membuat ku ikut merasakan kesakitan mu jung daehyun? kau memang pintar mencari simpati heh" laki laki bermata segaris berdiri dibelakang pintu kelas daehyun. memandang sendu dari sedikit celah pintu ruangan tersebut.

* * *

 **Talk Me Down**

* * *

rintik salju kembali turun saat daehyun sampai di persimpangan kompleknya. ia sedikit berlari seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan guna menghalau rintikan salju yang kian deras. dahi daehyun mengeryit heran melihat gerbang rumahnya terkuak, ia mempercepat langkah nya saat perasaan gelisah tiba-tiba saja menghampiri relung hatinya.

iris daehyun membola melihat tubuh ayahnya terkulai penuh darah dengan tangan menggenggam sebilah pisau tumpul berkarat. derum mesin mobil diseberang jalan menglihkan perhatian daehyun, salah satu pria berjas formal itu masuk terburu membuat daehyun memincing curiga, reflek ia bergerak cepat mengejar mobil tersebut. merasa bodoh karena mengejar mobil sialan itu, daehyun memilih menghafal besi berpoles cat metalik itu. dia mengumpat kesal dan berbalik arah menghampiri ayahnya yang merintih kesakitan. daehyun menopang tubuh ayahnya, menepuk pelan pipi tuan jung seraya memanggil sang ayah.

nihil. tidak ada jawaban. dengan tangan gemetar, daehyun segera menggendong tubuh lemas ayahnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. mata elang daehyun memanas seakan ingin meledak. belum cukup rasa sakit yang ia terima karena melihat ayahnya terkapar. kini ia harus kembali menelan rasa sakit ketika pandangannya menangkap siluet youngjae bersama kekasihnya tengah bercumbu mesra dibalik dinding persimpangan.

tepat saat daehyun mencapai tepi jalan, sebuah taksi melintas didepannya. daehyun berteriak memanggil taksi tersebut dan segera berlari menghampiri taksi berwarna putih. dalam gerakan kilat taksi yang di tumpangi daehyun meluncur pesat meninggalkan dua sejoli di persimpangan jalan.

youngjae mengeryit heran dalam ciuman hambar gadis didepannya. hatinya sedikit terusik mendengar teriakan daehyun yang terdengar panik. ingin rasanya ia menoleh namun wajah chubby nya ditahan erat oleh _liona._ gadis blasteran yang gencar mendekatinya bahkan menjauhkan dirinya dengan daehyun -secara tak langsung-.

"lupakan dia youngjae-a.. dia sudah menyakiti mu. bahkan aku yakin dia tidak akan menerima mu saat ia tahu kelainan di tubuh mu" lirih _liona_ setelah kedua bibir itu terurai.

youngjae diam tak menjawab. sebagian dirinya membenarkan namun disisi lain, bagian terdalam hatinya menjerit tak setuju.

"ayo kita bersiap-siap." ajak _liona_ seraya menggandeng lembut tangan youngjae, mereka memang harus berkemas guna liburan akhir pekan ke pulau jeju. bukan sekedar liburan biasa karena seluruh keluarga youngjae di boyong kesana untuk menemui orang tua sang gadis. youngjae sekeluarga memenuhi undangan orang tua _liona_ yang sedang berlibur.

youngjae menurut, membiarkan hidupnya di monopoli _liona_. hazel indah youngjae menatap sejenak kediaman keluarga jung. mendesah pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _"semoga ini yang terbaik meski aku tak yakin_ "

* * *

 **Talk Me Down**

* * *

kabut salju terasa semakin pekat. semalam badai baru saja berlalu dan kini menyisakkan kabut putih cukup tebal. terlebih kabut yang melingkupi puncak bukit pemakaman daerah busan. disebelah utara bukit terdapat tebing curam yang lansung mengarah kelautan. dingin menyeruak hebat mendominasi suhu di sekitar bukit. beberapa orang berpakaian hitam telah undur diri menjauhi gundukan tanah _basah._ nisan besar berukiran nama kepala keluarga Jung masih sibuk di tangisi oleh wanita tua renta. ia menangis keras dalam pelukan erat seorang pria muda berkulit tan. tangan lebar nya mengusap lembut tubuh ringkih si wanita. situasi seakan sedang terbalik. dimana ia harusnya menangis tersedu dan perlu di tenangkan, namun yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. wanita dalam pelukan pria tersebut sibuk menangisi ayahnya, mewakili seorang jung daehyun menumpahkan kepiluan hatinya.

"jangan menangis lagi halmeoni, ayah bisa sedih. sebaiknya halmeoni pulang dan isitirahat " daehyun berujar lembut. mengurai pelukanya pada sang nenek

"daehyun benar, mari saya antarkan halmeoni" gadis cantik yang berdiri disamping daehyun ikut mengambil suara. menuntun wanita renta itu menuruni bukit.

"tapi- "

"nenek tenang saja, aku akan segera menyusul" akhirnya mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan daehyun dalam keheningan.

wanita tuna netra tadi adalah tetangga daehyun. wanita tua berhati malaikat yang tinggal seorang diri tepat di seberang jalan rumah daehyun.

"bukan kah beliau sangat baik ayah? dia bahkan menangisi mu sebegitu hebatnya" daehyun memandang sendu nisan didepanya. tangan nya terulur mengusap pelan semen berlapis keramik tersebut.

 _"penyesalan terbesar ayah adalah.. tidak bisa membahagiakan mu. maaf daehyunie"_ kalimat tersendat ayahnya kembali mengaung, menyisakan pencemaran hebat pada indera pendengaran daehyun. melumpuhkan setiap sendi hidup didalam tubuhnya.

 _"tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? inikah hukuman dari mu karena aku berani mencintai dia..?"_ daehyun tersenyum hampa.

iris setajam elang itu menatap kosong jalan dihadapannya. kakinya terus melaju tanpa arah yang jelas hingga suara tawa serta benda tumpul saling bertubrukan di ujung gang sempit tak jauh dari komplek perumahan. rumahnya memang tak berada di perumahan elit. dia keluarga menengah yang memiliki rumah diapit beberapa gang sumuk. gang gelap yang menjadi markas beberapa penjudi serta pemabuk.

pria berkulit tan tersebut menghela nafas. menghiraukan keributan diujung sana, namun seliuet pria tua yang dikelilingi puluhan pria bertubuh tegap membuat daehyun tergerak ingin menolong nya. bukan daehyun bermaksud sok pahlawan ditengah keterpurukannya saat ini.

dalam samar lampu jalan berwarna oranye daehyun bisa melihat wajah letih si lelaki tua, mengingatkan daehyun pada sosok kakenya dimasa lampau. sosok panutan yang amat ia hormati

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! " tanya daehyun kencang. suara nya sedatar papan, tanpa intonasi berarti. sontak puluhan pasang mata menatap daehyun mengejek. pria bersurai panjang terikat asal tersenyum remeh.

"nak, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, mandi dan tidur dengan nyenyak. kami segan menyakiti bocah seperti mu" laki-laki berkepala botak berseru penuh cemooh. diikuti gema tawa lain dari teman sebangsanya.

"segan menyakiti bocah seperti ku tapi tidak malu melawan seorang kakek? urat malu kalian benar-benar tidak berfungsi heh. bahkan aku bisa melihat otot bisep kalian menertawakan tindakan memalukan in- " kalimat panjang daehyun terhenti kala sebilah kunai terlempar tepat mengincar ulu hatinya. namun dengan gesit ia segera menghindar, menarik tubuhnya kebalakang menunjukan _kayang_ yang begitu maskulin

"hell, tidak baik melakukan serangan sebelum lawan kalian bersiap" ujar daehyun seraya melipat jas hitam nya.

"itu yang dinamakan trik bocah" smirk memuakan terpantri jelas dikeramangan malam. laki-laki yang terlihat seperti ketua kelompok tersebut memberi kode untuk menyerang daehyun. dan pertarungan tak seimbang pun terjadi.

seorang bocah berusia enam belas tahun bertarung melawan puluhan pria berbaju formal dengan ilmu bela diri diatas rata-rata. disela serangan yang daehyun lancarkan ia sesekali tersenyum senang saat menerima puluhan pukulan dari lawannya. ia seakan amat menikmati pukulan yang dilancarkan para pria dewasa tersebut. namun jangan salah duga, daehyun masih berdiri tegak meski sudah ada puluhan pukulan yang bersarang di tubuhnya. beberapa pria dari kelompok tersebut nampak jatuh pingsan setelah adu jotos dengan daehyun.

pria tua yang sebelumnya menjadi bulan-bulanan kelompok tersebut tercengang melihat stamina dan kegesitan daehyun. rasa takjub itu membuat fokus si pria tua berkurang dan itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh sang ketua kelompok. ia yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton mengeluarkan benda metalilk bermoncong kecil. sebuah _gun_ berukuran mini dengan suara sepelan dengkuran semut siap memuntahkan peluru berkarat mengandung racun mematikan.

senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah berjamban sang pria bersurai panjang.

ditengah deru nafas tersenggalnya, daehyun memastikan si pria tua dalam keadaan baik. ia hampir saja tersenyum tipis sebelum menyadari ketua dari kelompok yang ia lawan sedan membidik ulu hati sang kakek. dalam gerakan secepat kedipan mata daehyun berlari menghampiri sang kakek, berusaha melindungi tubuh letih pria tua itu dengan mejadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

 **#Brukkh!**

puluhan pasang mata dari kelompok tersebut tercengang melihat pemandangan disana, dimana sosok itu tergeletak berimpah darah yang terus keluar dari balik punggungnya. mata abu si pria tua menatap nanar sosok didepannya. peluru tanpa suara itu melesat cepat menembus punggung sang objek. menciptakan keheningan mencekam.

 _-dunia... kembali berduka-_

* * *

 **Talk Me Down**

* * *

mata indah pria cantik bermarga kim terus meneteskan air mata, ia tak henti meraung didepan sebuah peti mati yang siap dikebumikan. ia merasa begitu tak berguna. tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa sepulang dari perjalanan bisnis mendapat kabar mengerikan tentang menghilang nya jung daehyun dalam sepekan terakhir, dan berujung ditemukannya mayat sang adik teronggok diatas tumpukan sampah, tak jauh dari gang sempit diperkomplekan rumah daehyun.

wajah berkulit tan itu begitu pucat penuh lebam dan sedikit bau busuk menguar dari tubuh sang adik. bahkan saat pertama kali himchan menemukanya, ia memeluk erat tubuh dingin daehyun. mengguncang ratusan kali berharap sang pemilik raga kembali menempati posisinya.

tak jauh dari tempat himchan terpuruk, berdirilah puluhan remaja yang menunduk sedih. rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati mereka, terlebih kenangan terakhir yang mereka tinggalkan untuk daehyun hanyalan hinaan serta cacian. tubuh pria manis tampak bergetar hebat menahan tangis. sementara gadis disampingnya menatap datar proses penurunan peti tersebut. kakinya gatal ingin hengkang bukit pemakaman.

himchan masih terisak hebat ketika gudukan tanah itu bertabur bunga. tangan putihnya mencegah seorang pria tua serta beberapa "teman" daehyun yang hendak menaburkan bunga

"diam disana! jangan pernah berani menaburkan bunga menjijikan kalian diatas makam adik ku" ucap himchan tajam. ia berbalik membelakangi makan daehyun. mata kuacinya yang memarah menatap puluhan remaja serta satu pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah wali kelas daehyun.

"tap-"

"pergi"

"-hy -hyung..-"

"aku bilang pergi! apa kalian tuli hah?! daehyun tidak butuh belasungkawa kalian! bukan kah ini yang kalian harapkan? puas kalian menghakimi orang lain? sebenarnya apa salah.. -" himchan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat lantang nya. pandanganya buram dikarenakan air mata yang terus jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. puluhan remaja disana menunduk takut tak mampu bersitatap dengan himchan

"hyung ak- "

"diam kau brengsek!" bentak himchan pada sosok pria manis yang sempat menyandang predikat kekasih daehyun. Ia sudah hafal betul bagaimana kisah cinta daehyun yang berakhir naas. Himchan tau hampir seluruh garis pahit hidup daehyun, namun ia hanya bisa diam karena ingin daehyun menceritakan sendiri masalahnya. Dan yang terjadi? Adiknya itu diam tak mengeluh sedikitpun. Himchan menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal tidak bertindak lancang mencampuri urusan adiknya.

"sebaiknya kalian segera pergi sebelum orang-orang ku bertidak tak sopan. Dan untuk anda wali kelas tak berguna, sampaikan pada kepala sekolah mu untuk menunggu di tutupnya sekolah menjijikan itu. Semua orang disana hanya berisi sampah!" usai berucap keji, himchan kembali terduduk lesu didepan makam daehyun. Meratapi kepergian bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Himchan menyesali kepergiaanya, menyesali segala kebodohannya yang hanya bisa menjadi penonton kehidupan kelam jung daehyun.

"bodoh! Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini. Kau bahkan be- hiks- belum menghajar bang yongguk yang sudah menikahi wanita lain! Dasar bocah sialan. Beraninya kau membuat ku menangis seperti ini" racau himchan disela tangis menyedihkannya. Tangan lentik itu menggenggam erat gundukan tanah yang menyembunyikan jasad jung daehyun.

"selidiki! Selidiki semua yang menghancurkan adik ku. Temukan pembunuhnya dan bawa kehadapan ku entah ia hidup ataupun mati. Dan hancurkan semua yang menghancurkan adikku" ujar himchan dingin. Tangis nya menghilang begitu saja berubah menjadi geraman menakutkan yang tak pernah ada dalam sosok lembut himchan.

Kesedihannya yang bertumpuk merubah sosok lembut seorang kim himchan.

 **.**

Jauh dari tempat himchan memandangi segunduk tanah basah, ada sosok familiar menatap sendu punggung sempit sang pria cantik. Sosok yang duduk tenang didalam sekaleng besi mewah memakai setelan mahal ditemani pria tua lain.

"lupakan semua nya, hiduplah untuk seseorang yang baru. Buag hati mu dan ambilah segumpal karang untuk menggantikannya"

 _"maafkan aku hyung, selamat tinggal semuanya. Semoga kau benar-benar mati jung daehyun"_

* * *

 **Talk Me Down**

* * *

Didalam sebilik kamar bernuansa putih bersih terlihat serpihan kaca tersebar menyelimuti lantai. Kamar yang selalu rapi dan jauh dari kata berantakan itu kini berubah menjadi lautan sampah. Sesosok tubuh kurus meringkuk menyedihkan disudut kamar. Hazel indahnya tampak kosong, jiwa pria bermarga yoo tersebut tengah melalang buana. Menikmati nostalgia yang diciptakan oleh fikirannya. Tangan kurusnya mengusap lembut perutnya yang sedikit menggembung.

Yoo youngjae.

Seorang pria dengan usia yang belum genap enam belas tahun tengah dititipi tuhan sebuah nyawa yang bersemayam didalam perutnya.

Youngjae sadar dirinya aneh. Ia merasa jijik dengan kelainan tubuhnya. Sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba membunuh bayi dalam kandungannya. Namun takdir berkata lain, kata mencoba itu hanya mampir dalam fikiran bodoh youngjae. Karena nyatanya, ia tak pernah sekalipun bisa melakukan dosa besar tersebut.

Inikah hukuman untuk youngjae karena ia sudah menyakiti jung daehyun?

Tapi haruskan seberat ini?

Youngjae kacau, ia tersesat tanpa ada yang bisa menuntunnya menemukan jalan yang sebenarnya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka sama sekali tak youngjae hiraukan. Ia masih asik berkalana mengulang memori indah yang ia susun bersama jung daehyun.

Ingin rasanya youngjae membongkar gundukan tanah yang menelan jasad jung daehyun, membangunkan pria bodoh itu dan membeberkan kabar bahagia mereka bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung benihnya. Pria bodoh itu pasti akan tertawa senang karena impian bodohnya bisa terkabul.

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku bisa membantu mu membunuh bayi itu.

Jika kau merasa ini sebuah hukuman, itu artinya kau makhluk terbodoh youngjae-a…

Bukankah ini sebuah anugerah dari tuhan? Kau bisa menghapus rasa bersalah mu pada daehyun dengan benih yang berasarang dalam perut mu. Tidak bisakah kau berfikir demikian?"

Youngjae menoleh, menatap pemilik suara tersebut tanpa tatapan kosong. Ada setitik harapan dalam benaknya yang mulai tumbuh, hati dan fikirannya membenarkan kalimat panjang sang pembicara.

 _"daehyun-a apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku berfikir demikian. Aku merasa harapan yang terkurung dibalik kaca itu bisa kusentuh kembali, aku berjanji akan mengenalkan sosok hebat mu pada anak kita kelak"_

Tangan mungil youngjae yang berbalut kulit seputih susu itu menguap lembut perutnya, menggumamkan nama kekasihnya puluhan kali dibarengi lelehan air mata penyesalan.

 _Saat kau merasa tuhan begitu tak adilnya pada mu, ingatlah jika Ia tengah menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk mu_.

* * *

 **...***...**

 **...**

 **...***...**

 **THE - END**

 **...***...**

 **...**

 **...***...**

* * *

njamur banget ya ff nya? semoga puas ama endingnya ya.. itu kalo ada yang baca sampe end ding haha

Makasih banget yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya '3'

Ps: btw sebenernya ini udah kelar dari bulan lalu, kirain udah aku post lho eh ternyata pas kemaren ada GUEST yang review aku baru nyadar ternyata chap 3 belum di post . makasih banget buat Guest yang kemaren review... secara gak langsung udah ngingetin aku kalo nih ff baru 2 chap ^^'.

By: **whilll**


End file.
